Ditchwater Sal
Ditchwater Sal is a minor antagonist in the 2007 film Stardust. She is a witch and a member of the coven of the Lillim witches. She is the captor of Princess Una for many decades. She was portrayed by Melanie Hill. Role At some moment Sal took the Princess Una captive and used her as a slave ever since. While on the road she meets Lamia which she does not recognize. Semelle mixes Limbus grass in Lamia's food, forcing her to tell Sal of her plans to recover the heart of the fallen Star. Upon realizing, Lamia furiously asks Sal if she has any idea who Lamia is. Realizing that Lamia is the Dark Witch Queen she begs for mercy, promising not to seek the Star. Outraged, Lamia puts a spell on Sal which prevents her from realizing the presence oft he Star: Sal will not be able to hear, see, smell or touch Yvaine even if she stands right in front of her. On the way to the Wall, Tristan and Yvaine see Sal’s carriage coming closer. Because she saw her with Shakespeare, Yvaine falsely assumes that Sal is a friend of the captain and tells Tristan so. They stop Sal’s carriage to ask her to give them a ride. Due to Lamia’s spell she only sees Tristan and does not respond to Yvaine at all. After first trying to get the flower (which Una sold to Tristan's father) back by force, she is then stopped by Tristan’s drawn sword. When Tristan tells her that he will give back the flower in return for safe passage to Wall, Sal agrees and promises to deliver Tristan completely unharmed. After he gives her the flower she states that he clearly has no idea how valuable the flower is, being a charm that forbids witches to use magic on the one who wears it. She then turns Tristan into a squirrel and loads him in a cage. Yvaine enters the carriage unseen. After arriving at Wall, she turns Tristan back into a human and leaves him. Later, she is trapped into her own carriage when her slave Una drives the carriage to the Wall to stop Yvaine from certain death. When they arrive at the Wall, Sal furiously storms out of the carriage to see Una and Lamia. Lamia recognizes Yvaine as the fallen Star and speaks this out loudly. Sal, who cannot see Yvaine, does not understand and asks Lamia if she means Una. She assures Lamia that Una is not a Star, telling the witch to trust her, stating that she would have killed Una and had her heart long ago if she were a Star. Remembering the last meeting, Lamia states that she would be a fool to trust Sal again and attacks her, and the two begin a magic duel with Sal losing having her head blown off with Lamia's magic and thereby killing her. Sal's body later disappears in a fiery glow leaving a burnt body mark on the ground. Gallery Ditchwater Sal meets.png|Sal meeting a young Dunstan Thorn. Ditchwater Sal campfire.png|Sal sets up camp near a ravine in the country. Ditchwater Sal greets.png|Sal receives a visit from the Witch Queen Lamia. Ditchwater Sal shapes.png|Sal magically turning her slave Una back into a bird. Ditchwater Sal cursed.png|Lamia placing an enchantment on Sal not to see the Star. Ditchwater Sal Ferdy.png|Sal visiting Ferdy and sees Captain Shakespeare. Ditchwater Sal recognizes.png|Sal finds her snowdrop flower on Tristan. SalJinxesTristan.png|Sal turning Tristan into a squirrel. Ditchwater Sal cage.png|Sal placing squirrel Tristan in a cage. DitchwaterSal.png|Sal riding on her carriage. Ditchwater Sal transforms.png|Sal transforming Tristan back into a man. Ditchwater Sal sleeping.png|Sal asleep in her wagon when Una locks it. Ditchwater Sal knocked.png|Sal knocked around the carriage while Una drives it. Ditchwater Sal explodes.png|Sal blasting the carriage doors off with magic. Ditchwater Sal Una.png|Sal holding Una saying she's not a Star to Lamia. LamiaVSSal.png|Sal trying to fight Lamia. Ditchwater Sal magic.png|Sal unable to fend off Lamia's magic. SalDeath.png|Sal's demise. Ditchwater Sal corpse.png|Sal's corpse evaporating away. Ditchwater Sal bodyprint.png|Sal leaving a mark on the ground. de:Straßengraben-Sal Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Book Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Slaver Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hypocrites Category:Master of Hero Category:Abusers Category:Successful